The concept of an electronically steered array (ESA) has been in existence for many decades. ESAs find application in synthetic aperture radar (SAR), search and tracking radars, and other radars, as well as communication systems. However, the lack of practical, compact, low-loss, broadband, high-resolution, non-modulo-phase shifters (PS) and true-time-delay (TTD) components (or devices) at radio frequencies (RF) continue to limit the capabilities of existing ESAs. Designs can be compromised by limited bandwidth, reduced efficiency, constrained angular coverage, and severe beam deformation while scanning. These difficulties ultimately result in complex sensor structures that can be costly to develop, build, calibrate, and maintain.